fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dan Danger Show
'''The Dan Danger Show '''is a american animated series created by butch hartman that last 4 seasons and 80 episodes. Plot Dan Danger is known to his fans around the world as the bravest, toughest and strongest man on tv but off-camera he is a extreme coward who is almost afraid of everything but must keep it up the charade for his fans (and his boss force him so he can make a lot of money) Characters *Dan Danger : Dan Danger is one of the main characters, on TV, he is known as the bravest, toughest man to his fans, but to his boss and others he is a coward. He is almost afraid of everything. when he was a kid, his older brother Stan told him about monsters and other scary things in the closet, which causes him to pick up stuff and place is next to the closet to block it, which causes him to become muscular. whenever he acted scared, his fan mistake his cowardliness for something brave. *Debbie : Debbie is the producer of the show and one of the main characters. She hates Dan because of the way he acts. she is a single mother and has a daughter name Ruthie who loves Dan. In "Danger 101", it is shown the neither she nor Dan had ever heard her laugh. She is one of three people who knows Dan's secret. *Ruthie : Ruthie is the twelve year old daughter of Debbie and the biggest fan of Dan. She admire Dan, despite her age, she is very smart as she know how to land a plane and master of technology. She is one of three people who knows Dan's secret. *Mr. Shuttlecock : Mr. Shuttlecock is the founder of "The Dan Danger Show" and one of the main characters. Even though he speak through a speakerphone, they are a few times where we see a part of him such as his hand and feet. He is one of three characters who knows Dan's secret. Episodes Oh Yeah, Cartoon! Shorts Dan Danger (Plot) *Dan Danger is everybody favorite bravest, toughest man on tv, but unknown to his fans Dan is extremely afraid of almost everything but must keep this up because his boss force him to do it, and when Dan discover he must travel to Omaha on plane (Even Though he's afraid of flying) he get more then he bargain when the pilots pass out and Dan must fly the Plane himself. Danger 101! *When Dan discover that he must go back to 7th grade to pass gym class, he discovered that his old Bully Robert Smobert is still in school and plans to beat him up. A Lighter Shade of Danger! *Dan,Debbie,Ruthie and Mr. Shuttercocks take the weekend off from the show when Dan goes back to his hometown to celebrate Dan's Older Brother 21st Birthday;Stan Danger, who look like his little brother but with a skinny body and a 5'o clock shadow, However Stan tried to prove to the town that Dan is a fraud. A Date with Danger!" After being saved by Pepper, a police women Dan goes on a date with her, however the crook who was arrested escape from jail and plan to sabotage Dan's and Pepper Date. Season 1 Episodes 1a = Candy Danger When Mr. Shuttercocks revealed a new Dan Danger Product called Dan Danger Candy, He order Dan to eat a bar in order to get fans to but them, the problem was that the Candy taste horrible. 1b = Danger Diagnosis During his Bi-monthly Physical Exam, Dan overheard the doctor and believe he only has 36 hours to live, so he ask Debbie to make today's episode the most dangerous one ever, as it might be his last. 2a = Cooking Danger When Dan is chosen as a celebrity judge for a new cooking show; "Kiddie Kitchen" (A Show that allows 12 year old to compete in a cooking) He learns that Ruthie is one of the chefs and first prize is a trip for three for Hawaii. Debbie threaten Dan if he doesn't chose Ruthie, she'll reveal an dark secret of Dan to his fans that could ruin his reputation. 2b = Danger Doogie While walking to the studio for today's show, Dan encountered a cute homeless dog on the streets and decide to adopt him, however because Mr. Shuttercocks worked hard to make Dan's reputation of a tough man known through out the world, Dan must hide the dog in the studio until the show's over, but the dog kept escaping the dressing room and pop up on the show. 3a = Dueling Danger Dan is force to compete in 'Dueling-Fighters' when 6 time champion; Bruno "The Bone Bruiser" Strong mockingly insult Dan on live tv and Dan must face him to restore his tough imagine. 3b = Deep Sleep Danger When Dan is having trouble sleeping, Mr Shuttercock hired a sleep doctor to help Dan with his problem, however the treatment worked too well as Dan is unable to wake up and the airing of the show is 2 hours away. 4a = Danger Feuding A new show action tv hero name Fred Fearless starts stealing all the fans of Dan Danger, so Mr.Shuttercocks challenge the owner; Ms. Intercom to a Dangerous Obstacle course where the winner will remain on the show and the loser will be cancelled forever! 4b = Deep Sea Danger While on location in a submarine for today episode, Dan accidentally caused the sub to dive down 500 feet in the water, and with only a few hours of oxygen left, How will Dan and the others return to the surfaces. 5a = Danger Daddy An unexpected visit from Dan's father, Douglas Danger prove to be more dangerous when Douglas (Who was known as a fearless daredevil back in his days) wanted to spent time with Dan and doing dangerous stunts such as; Walking through a field of hungry lions with raw meat on them, swimming with hungry sharks, and falling off a plane with a defected parachute. 5b = Ditchin Danger Debbie dream of leaving the show finally comes true when she is asked to be the new producer of the revive "Fred Fearless" show, leaving a opened spot for a new producer, Will Debbie return to the show? 6a = Double Danger When Dan accidentally broke his arms and legs and his bed ridding for a month, Dan suggest his older Brother Stan take his place, as a body double (With fake muscles and having shave his stubble) but because Stan became more popular, Dan believe he might get fired. 6b = Dancing Danger Ruthie ask Dan to her 7th grade school dance, which he agreed to go, unfortunately Dan remembers that he can't dance ever since his 7th grade dance when he embarrass himself and cause the gym to be fire, so Mr. Shuttercock agreed to hire the best dancers to teach Dan to Dan. 7 = Let the Danger Begin (Full Length Episode) On his one year anniversary of being a famous action hero, Dan tells the story of how he became the man he pretended to be. 8a = Wild Wild Danger While on vacation at a dude ranch, Dan is chosen to play sheriff for a day, however the former sheriff (Who was fired because he was keeping the profiles for himself) return to get his job back and challenge Dan to a showdown at high noon. 8b = Happy Danger to you Today is Dan's 21st birthday and Mr Shuttlecock celebrate by holding a 2 hour tv special with all of Dan's family and friends, However his brother Stan tried to humiliate Stan on live tv to prove he's not really a hero but a fraud. -9a = Danger Luck After breaking a mirror, having a black cat cross his bath and walking over a ladder, Dan believe to be bad luck but Debbie, Ruthie and Mr. Shuttercock thinks it's in his mind, until they finally believe him and tried to cure his bad luck before the following Saturday show. 9b = Pranking Danger When a unknown pranksters began pulling horrible pranks on everybody on the studio, It up to Dan to stop his prankster, at the same time Ruthie's school go on a studio tour and want to see Dan take on the Prankster. 10a = Misplace Danger When Dan misplace his suitcase of "Happy Places" He,Ruthie and Debbie (forced by the boss) retrace their steps to find the suitcase 10b = Danger Date When Dan encountered Pepper, the police women from "A Date with Danger!" he tried to asked her out again, unfortunately a bulk police man said he's asking her out and threaten to throw Dan in jail if he get near her again. 11a = Danger Dollars After receiving a paycheck for 2 Million dollars, Dan spent most of it with stuff he like, but when he discover that the paycheck was a typo for only $2,000 (his normal wage) Dan has until 5:00 to return all the stuff he spent before the store closes. 11b = Danger Dude On his day off at the beach, Dan encountered a surfer who challenge him to a surfing contest, which is hard since Dan has no idea how to surf. 12a = Live Action Danger When it's discover that the "Dan Danger Show" is going to hit it's 100th episode mark, Mr. Shuttercock decide to make today's episode a live action episode and have a live audition watch Dan do his stuff, the problem is that All the fake stuff Dan done before must now become real in order to keep the charade up. 12b = Danger for Hire After learning that his former bully Robert Smorbert (who finally finished the 7th grade and now in the 8th grade) is looking for a after school job Dan mange to get him a job in the show but each time he tries to find what he can do on the show, he always winds up breaking things. 13a = Danger Drive Dan learns that on this week's show he must drive a jeep through a dangerous jungle but since Dan never learned how to drive he has a few days to learn or else. 14 = Danger Vengeance Having tired of his brother fooling everybody Stan teams up with the Robber (from Date with Danger!) and Fred Fearless in a attempt to get his revenge on hos brother and end his career. 15a = Spooky Danger It's Halloween, the day where everybody dress in costume and for today's episode Dan must enter the haunted house at the end of the street to boost rating to the fans. 15b = Eating Danger When the catering crew quit after learning their paycheck are cut in half, Dan offered to make the food but had to manage to cook the food and rehearse his lines every week. 16 = #1 Danger Fan While writing back his thousands of fan letters, Dan discover a emotional letter from a fan who wanted to come to her 10th birthday party but when he arrived at the party, the fan trapped him,Debbie and Ruthie in a room and said she'll keep them forever, so now it up to Dan's Dog to save the day. 17a = Danger Scout Camper When it's discover that Dan was a scout as a kid, he never earned his last badge: "The Wildness" badge and must rejoin the scouts to earn that badge. 17b = Danger Friend After realizing that he doesn't have a best friend his age, Dan decide to find a best friend, but need to find one just like him a coward and only a few know him as a brave guy. 18a = Danger Debbie When Dan and Ruthie notice that Debbie is acting strange (such as being happy,cheerful and nice to Dan) they decide to spy on her and learns she has a boyfriend who share his hatred for Dan. 18b = Danger Ancestor When Dan got a package from his dad, he found it o be a old photograph of his great-great-great-great grandfather Jeremiah Danger and told the story of how he saved the town from the evil female outlaw Delaney (who is later revealed to be Debbie's great-great-great-great-great grandmother) 19a = Danger Detective When Mr. Shuttercock beloved hat disappeared and suspect everybody to be the theft, he told them if his hat his not back by 5:00 today then he'll cut everybody's paycheck by 85%. So it up to Dan,Ruthie and Debbie to find that hat or else. 19b = Dental Danger During a rehearsal for an upcoming episode, A stunt caused one of Dan's teeth to be chipped and caused him to speak with a lisp accent, resulting Mr. Shuttercock to make an appointment for Dan to see the Dentist, But Dan is afraid of the Dentist. 20 = Danger Stunts When Dan's stunt double (for his public appearance) is out sick today, Dan learns he must take his place and perform the danger stunts for his fans. Season 2 Episodes 21a = Danger Fraud When a News reporter believe that Dan is a fraud, Dan must pretend to be his tv alter ego in order to save the show. 21b = Dare Danger When Mr. Shuttercock booked Dan to appear in the new show "Dozen Dares or Dweeb" where Dan must preform twelve dares in a row on live tv and if he fails just one then he would be named "Dweeb" for a whole month. 22a = Drain Danger When Dan accidently dropped one of Debbie expensive earring in the drain, He must travel the sewers to get them, while encounter the robber who escape the prison. Category:NickTV Shows Category:Animated series